magifandomcom-20200222-history
Heliohapt Arc
The Heliohapt Arc is the eighth story arc in the Adventure of Sinbad manga series. It focuses on Sinbad and his friends' stay in Heliohapt. Summary Sinbad, Ja'far, Drakon, Hinahoho and Mystras head to the dark continent, in order to find a land for Sinbad to build a country. On their journey, they arrive at a country lost deep in the desert, named Heliohapt. There they meet the local people and get to discover their culture. Sinbad is fascinated by how much the Heliohapt medicine is quite efficient and decides to form a partnership with them. The group decides to get an audience with the king of Heliohapt. They meet the current consul of the current king of Heliohapt Armakan Amun-Ra, named Narmes Titi. He then learns that Heliohapt would be pleased to start commerce with the Sindria company but then the audience get interrupted by three people, the vizier Gafra Ka, The queen Patra Amun-Ra and the priest Anubis. While in Heliohapt, Sinbad and his group learn that there is a curse inside the kingdom. They witness a case where the curse is involved but then princess Serendine who also arrived at Heliohapt to help Sinbad showed that it wasn't the case of a curse but a murder. Sinbad then decides to meet Narmes and learn that currently there are two factions, those who supported the previous king, who wanted to let Heliohapt be an independent country and those who support the current King who want to open Heliohapt to the exterior world. Narmes is sure that the murder is the act of the vizier Gafra Ka who just wants to put another one on the throne at the place of Armankan. Narmes then proceed to explain that when the previous king died, he had two sons, the first one Armankan with a secondary woman, and the youngest one Sharrkan that he got with the queen Patra Amun-Ra, the first wife. Since Sharkkan was the child with Patra, he was the one supposed to succeed the king but Sharkkan was too young and Armankan became the king, but Patra and Gafra are not happy with the situation and want to put Sharkkan on the throne, thus they started making up a curse to push people believing that it was because the current King policy that the people started dying. The only way to settle the conflict however was to enter the tomb of the kings, where the previous king should have written the name of the one who should really succeed him but it turns out that the tomb became a dungeon and that it was impossible to enter it. Sinbad decides to conquer the dungeon so that the diplomatic matter can be settled. Inside the dungeon, Sinbad wants conquer it quickly and tries to use Baal's power to make a shortcut but then he and his group get teleported in front of the Djinn master of the dungeon, Zepar the djinn of spirit and puppetry. Zepar then says that Sinbad reminds him of a king who also came meet him with many djinn, which can be interpreted as he was talking about Solomon. Zepar then proceeds to explain that Sinbad will acquire the power of the djinn but that the one that would be passing the test are his allies in match up against each other. The first one to fight are Hinahoho and Mystras. The fight is powerful between the powerful force of Hinahoho and the accuracy and sharpness of Mystras. In the middle of the battle, both finally link themselves with Sinbad's Djinn, making them household vessels. Hinahoho get linked with Valefor and Mystras with Baal. The fight end with the two warrior collapsing because they used too much power. The next is between Ja'far and Masrur. Navigation Category:Adventure of Sinbad Category:Story Arcs Category:Heliohapt Arc